Respect
by Sam Valentine
Summary: VJ trish and Dante. I got inspired by this for some odd reason after playing VJ. Alastor in the 2nd chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Respect **

I.

Trish wanted Dante very badly. She jumped on him in the theatre, trying desperately to kiss him and she did, clamping her lips on his. The moment didn't last long as Dante pushed her away: 'Damn it all, Trish. Stop that. You have no respect for my feelings at all.'

She huffed; her shoulders slumped in a dejected way. She knew she was coming on real real strong, but she was horny as hell, and when a partner hung out with the most gorgeous demon hunter around, it's only natural they grow fifty times the hormones. She wondered about that too, how she got so much in her.

But most of all, she realized she loved Dante too much.

'You're right, Dante.' She whispered in the dark, 'I've been extremely selfish.'

'Huh?' Dante's short span attention turned back to her. 'Selfish? You?'

He didn't think that of her, because she risked her life everyday, just as he did with his, fighting against powerful demons and even protecting him with her life. That didn't sound like a very selfish woman to him.

'Yes, I'm selfish in the lust department, Dante.' Her shoulders seem to go far down to her knees.

'Oh that.' He laughed, picking up his drink, he offered it to her. 'Here, relax, drink and don't worry about it. I know you can't help it that I'm so hot.'

She rolled her eyes and smiled. 'True. You are one hot demon hunter and one I want to jump!'

Trish jumped on him again.

Dante pushed her away. 'Trish! Trish! Will you stop with that? Why are you acting like this?'

'I don't know. Some stupid creator up there is making me act like a damned fool throwing myself at you. I have no shame!'

'Listen, Trish, you don't go jumping on people like that. In the future, when you do find someone you want to share love with in that way, don't throw yourself at him if he doesn't want you.'

'I know. I would be pissed off if some guy did that to me and I didn't want them.'

She admitted that to herself and Dante raised his eyebrows. 'See? You know better yourself. Now can we go back to watching the film?'

Trish nodded.

After the movie, they walked back to their bikes. Before getting on, Trish stopped Dante.

'Dante, I'm sorry for being such a horny woman.'

'It's okay, Trish. I know you mean well, but remember, if a guy doesn't want you, you should respect that. Do you have many men chasing after you right now?'

'Yes, lots.'

'And do you want any of them?'

'Not all of them.'

'You see? You have to learn to respect people, Trish. You can't just go after people without finding mutual harmony.'

'I know. I must act like a pathetic fool.' Tears started flowing out of her blue eyes.

Dante went up to her and hugged her, she hugged him back fiercely.

'It's just that you look just like Sparda!' She sobbed into his leather trench coat.

'Huh?' His eyes went wide.

'I can't help it!'

'Damn. Looking like my dad can suck at times.' Dante shook his head.

'What about me?' Trish whined. 'I look like your mother!'

'Thats not a bad thing, Trish. Just think of it this way, my mommy is home.' Dante scratched his head and gave a nervous laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Alastor liked Trish very much. He found himself staring at the woman many times when she was within his range. The funny thing is she doesn't notice him. Alastor made it his every opportunity to find ways to get her to notice him.

Alastor even tried to juice up his electricity meter; so much so toimpress a certain female. Special just for her, to make Trish's eyes go wide. This didn't do anything to Trish in the lust department though.

_Poor Alastor. _

He was in love with the woman, the one who had the face of the human mother of Dante, and one he was in love with before. Sparda owned the woman, and he respected that, kept his distance. Now that she was brought into the world as demon energy, she wanted Dante who looked like the father. This was pathetic for an avenging demon like him to fall for someone. But he can't help it. For centuries he wanted to avenge the sins of the father. For her. For her image.

It was very sad for him. If devils didnt cry, he would, just for her.

end.

**Sorry this was short. I thought Trish should get Alastor since she can't get Dante in VJ.**

**I thought it was time I updated something even if it was very short.**


End file.
